emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7723 (16th January 2017)
Plot Bob wakes up on The Woolpack sofa minus his trousers. Meanwhile, Charity sneaks one of the strippers out the back door and disgusted Chas wrongly concludes Charity and Bob have slept together. Nicola prepares for a business lunch with Jai. Pierce watches with jealousy as Rhona checks her phone. Bob slips into the café in his boxers and Brenda demands to know where he has been. She sends him home to tidy himself up. Rhona and Pierce sit on the swings when Rhona's phone goes off. Rhona answers the phone to the stripper she gave her business card to. Pierce asks if it was the same stripper she was rubbing the baby oil into and Rhona protests that it's all a big misunderstanding. Emma asks Finn about Nathan and tries to talk Finn out of seeing Kasim. Whilst Finn chases after a delivery driver, Emma picks up Finn's phone and calls Nathan. Tracy tries to get hold of Nathan. Chas reveals Charity and Bob slept together, but no one believes her until Rodney explains Bob didn't go home last night. Chas asks everyone to keep it to themselves. At the pub, Charity is nursing a hangover as Jai and Nicola meet for lunch. Rodney gossips to Nicola about Bob and Charity. Nathan appears in the café and Emma introduces herself. Emma leaves, and Finn nips to the toilet. When he returns, Finn overhears Nathan and Tracy discussing Tracy paying Nathan to see him. He can't believe it. Jai tells Nicola they don't have a deal. Eric suggests to Rodney that one of them should tell Brenda about Bob and Charity, but neither have the guts to do so, so they decide not to say anything. Sam is disgusted by Bob's actions. Bob tries to make things up with Brenda by treating her to lunch at the pub. Nicola is annoyed Jai used her for a free lunch. Rodney, Nicola, Eric and Sam awkwardly watch on as Charity serves Bob and Brenda. Nicola reveals to Brenda that Bob and Charity slept together but they both deny it and try to explain themselves. Brenda laughs. Robert meets insurance adjuster Neville. Rhona admits she behaved like an idiot at the hunks night and promises Pierce it won't happen again. Nicola approaches Neville outside Mill Cottage and thanks him for the insurance payout. She's dumbfounded when Neville insists there was no payout. Tracy apologises to Finn and is shocked when he states it's only a matter of time until he and Kasim reunite. Nicola tells Jimmy that there wasn't an insurance payout. They wonder what Rakesh is hiding and why. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson Guest cast *Nathan - Adam Woodward *Neville - Jason Furnival Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom, back corridor and public bar *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *Main Street *Mill Cottage - Front garden Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,120,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes